riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cosmic Dead
The Cosmic Dead are an experimental psychedelic space rock quartet from Glasgow, Scotland.The Cosmic Dead biography, accessed 9th June 2015 Formed in 2010, they have released four studio albums and several other releases as of 2015. History The Cosmic Dead were formed in early 2010 in Glasgow, Scotland. The earliest incarnation of the band included current members Julian Dicken (drums) and James T McKay (guitar), who met by chance when McKay's girlfriend went to view a room in Dicken's flat and later began to jam.Revolt of the Apes Interview with Julian Dicken of The Cosmic Dead, accessed June 9th 2015 Also in the earliest line-up were Josh Longton (bass) and Joseph Quimby (synths). The band's first gig took place on the 16th April 2010 at the 13th Note in Glasgow, sharing the bill with McKay's other band, The Radiation Line, as well as Jackie Treehorn and Serated Cock Torture.The Cosmic Dead gigs, accessed 9th June 2015 The band spent the rest of 2010 gigging, mostly throughout Glasgow. Omar Aborida, who would later go on to play bass full time for the band, was the "smoke and lights man" for the band at some of these earliest gigs. In April 18th 2011, they issued their first release, Psychonaut.The Cosmic Dead Cosmography, accessed 10th June 2015 Psychonaut is a free, digital only release of the bands early jams. A month later, in May, they released their début studio album, The Cosmic Dead, on cassette via Who Can You Trust?. The album is entirely improvised, its 4 tracks clocking in at roughly 80 minutes, half of which is the final track on the record, 'Father Sky, Mother Earth'.Bandcamp The Cosmic Dead - self titled, accessed 10th June 2015 The album was reissued on CD via Paradigms Recordings in 2012 and on vinyl via Cardinal Fuzz in 2013. As with all of the bands recordings, was made available digitally at Bandcamp.Bandcamp The Cosmic Dead - Main page, accessed 10th June 2015 Towards the end of 2011, on December 17th, they played their first gig outside of Scotland, at Yorkshire House, Lancaster, England. In March 2012, they released the live compilation album, Cozmik Live Aktion Vol.1. The digital only album is a 3 hour set of various recordings dating from April 2010 to October 2011. Cozmik... was the first of the band's releases to feature Lewis Cook (synths).Bandcamp The Cosmic Dead - Cozmik Live Aktion Vol.1, accessed 10th June 2015 In July of the same year, the bands second studio album, The Exalted King was released on cassette via Dub Ditch Picnic. It is notable for being the first album to solely feature their, now familiar, four piece line-up of James T Mckay,Omar Aborida, Julian Dicken and Lewis Cook.Bandcamp The Cosmic Dead - The Exalted King, accessed 10th June 2015 The Exalted King was reissued in 2013 on vinyl via Cosmic Eye. In 2013 The Cosmic Dead had three new releases, the first of which was Orbiting Salvation. Released on March 15thBandcamp The Cosmic Dead - Orbiting Salvation, accessed 10th June 2015, the digital only compilation album consisted of drone and ambient recordings. This was followed up on the 25th March with their second live album, Live at The Note.Bandcamp The Cosmic Dead - Live at The Note, accessed 10th June 2015 The album was released on cassette via Stabbed in the Back Records. The band followed this up in April with a third studio album, Inner Sanctum, which was recorded two years prior in 2011. Inner Sanctum was released through Evil Hoodoo on both cassette and vinyl. April 2013 also saw the bands first shows outside of the United Kingdom, with a lengthy European tour which included playing that years Roadburn Festival. The band capped off the year in November by releasing a split with Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs on vinyl via The Old Noise. In February 2014, they released their 4th studio album, Easterfaust, on vinyl via Sound of Cobra and CD via Paradigms Recordings. They played the third edition of DesertFest London in April, appearing at The Black Heart, as well as playing at Duna Jam in June of the same year. The band also released two splits in 2014. The First in August with Guardian Alien and the second in November with Mugstar. In June 2015, the band played a special collaborative set at the Eindhoven Psych Lab with Radar Men from the Moon. On 21 May 2018, it would be announced that the lineup would be changed, with new members Tommy Duffin and Russell Gray in the fold. Discography Studio Albums *The Cosmic Dead (2011) *The Exalted King (2012) *Inner Sanctum (2013) *Easterfaust (2014) *Rainbowhead (2016) *Psych is Dead (2017) *Scottish Space Race (2019) Splits *The Cosmic Dead/Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs (2013) with Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs Pigs *Tunnel Channel Volume I (2014) with Guardian Alien *Mugstar/Cosmic Dead (2014) with Mugstar Live Albums *Cozmik Live Aktion Vol.I (2012) *Live at The Note (2013) Compilations *Psychonaut (2011) *Orbiting Salvation (2013) Members Current Members *'James T Mckay' Guitar (2010 - Present) *'Omar Aborida' Bass (2010 - Present) *'Tommy Duffin' - Drums (2018 - Present) *'Russell Gray' - Synths, Lap Steel (2018 - Present) Former Members *'Josh Longton' - Bass (2010) *'Julian Dicken' Drums, Oscillations (2010 - 2018) *'Lewis Cook' Synths, Guitar (2011 - 2018) *'Joseph Quimby '- Synths (2010) *'Euan Meikle '- Synths (2010-2011) External Links *Official Website *Facebook *Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Glasgow Category:Scotland Category:The Cosmic Dead